Nuestras vidas se entrelazan
by AoNatsuki
Summary: Ya han pasado cerca de 20 años desde que la generación de FT que conocemos se graduó de la prestigiosa Preparatoria Fairy Tail, la más importante de U.S.A Ahora serán sus hijos los que líen con lo que lleva la adolescencia. Muchos OC's, amoríos, peleas, amistades. Universo alterno.
1. Primer día de una nueva vida'

Miraba la lluvia a través de la ventana, los hilos húmedos recorrían el vidrio sin prisa mientras que el viento soplaba al compás de esta. De repente sintió sus ojos humedecerse. El mirar la lluvia siempre le había causado una melancolía inexplicable. Las lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla silenciosamente.

_Catorce años atrás, Londres. _

Una tormenta azotaba la ciudad, había causado estragos en la mayoría de las viviendas. Exceptuando así, por mucho la mansión Schleiden, propiedad del reconocido científico William S. Schleiden, en la cual todos se encontraban con felicidad, pues hace pocos días, se presenció el nacimiento de la segunda hija de éste.

La tormenta causó pánico en la ciudad haciendo que la gente comenzara a saquear todo lo que pudiese, acabando con todo. El científico y su esposa, debieron realizar un importante viaje a Rusia, así que al cuidado de sus hijas quedó un amigo de la familia, también científico, al que se le tenía mucha confianza.

Ese mismo día, al aumentar el flujo de la tormenta, los saqueos se masificaron, siendo la mansión atacada también. El amigo de la familia, Peter, se encontraba al cuidado de las dos hijas, la recién nacida y una bebé de un año.

Los ladrones entraron sigilosamente, con movimientos rápidos y ágiles, malhirieron a Peter, para luego llevarse consigo a la bebé de un año, sin motivo alguno.

William y su esposa, fueron muertos al llegar a Rusia, sin saber del paradero de sus hijas.

Ese día, llovió más de lo normal.

_Presente_

Natsuki era alegre, sin embargo los días de lluvia la consumía la melancolía, quizás era por haber vivido los quince años de su vida en ese orfanato, o al menos eso es lo que creía. Creció junto al cariño de quiénes la vieron llegar desde que tenía alrededor de un año.

Pero no obstante, era triste para ella ver como todos los otros niños eran adoptados y ella, quedándose cada vez más sola. Pero luego llegaban más niños con quienes jugar. Recordó a una mujer que solía ir cada vez en cuanto a visitar el orfanato, como olvidarla. Su cabello color rojo escarlata y sus ojos marrón. Iba acompañada de un niño de más o menos su edad, con el cabello del mismo tono, aunque algo más oscuro y unos ojos verdes muy profundos, aunque podía ver algo extraño en ellos. Natsuki tenía siete años cuando vio a la mujer y su hijo por última vez.

Ahora, teniendo quince años la suerte le jugó a favor, un empresario destacado, se quedó maravillado por su talento, la pintura. Natsuki pintaba casi siempre, nadie le había enseñado, por lo tanto era muy raro. También gustaba de tocar el piano que se encontraba en un salón. Este señor se decidió a convertirla en una especie de "ahijada" para él, llevándola a vivir con él. Natsuki al fin sonreía, aunque estuviese lloviendo.

Un día, "padrino" como había pedido el empresario que lo llamara, le comunicó una noticia.

─Irás a la preparatoria, una de las más prestigiosas, la preparatoria Fairy Tail─dijo Padrino sonriéndole.

─Pero… Padrino, eso es demasiado costoso para mí… Yo, no podría aceptarlo─ comentó la chica algo asombrada y a la vez extrañada.

─Nada de pero. Es un regalo mío, quiero que tengas una buena educación, aparte que, tienen un programa de artes muy variado, y quiero que desarrolles tu potencial─ sonrió y le tendió un abrazo.

─Muchas gracias, padrino. Esto significa mucho para mí. Pero… ¿acaso eso no queda en otro país?─preguntó mirándole.

─Así es, ¿sabes cuál?

─En Estados Unidos, ¿no es cierto?─preguntó con interés.

─Exacto, y eso significa que vivirás allá a partir del verano─ comentó mientras acarició su cabello con un gesto paternal.

─Muchas gracias, Padrino. Se lo agradeceré por siempre─ sonrió.

_Día del comienzo de las clases_

Se levantó temprano, los nervios le invadían. Estaba lista hace ya muchos minutos. Se miró al espejo por una última vez, vio su cabello largo, y algo alborotado. Sus ojos, verde esmeralda. Su cabello tenía un tono peculiar pues se veía negro a simple vista, pero al mirarle de cerca se podía divisar que los cabellos son de un tono negro-azulado.

Aún faltaban dos horas para el comienzo de las clases, decidió pintar un poco.

**. . .**

En la casa del muchacho, siempre se estaba con ruido, aunque sólo fueran él y sus padres. Despertó soñoliento, como era de costumbre.

─ De no ser por ese maldito despertador, habría seguido durmiendo─ pensó

Se alistó, no demasiado. No le gustaba el orden, ha de ser por eso, su habitación era prácticamente un desastre. Aunque cuando quería ser ordenado, lo era.

Miró una foto arrugada bajo una taza, la tomó y sus ojos se humedecieron.

─Samantha…─murmuró.

Tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar algunas notas, cuando oyó un grito desde debajo de la escalera:

─¡Sieghan! ¡Te quiero aquí en este instante!─ vociferó su madre.

─Ah… ya voy─ contestó de mala gana.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con sus padres esperándole con sonrisas.

─Ok… ahm. ¿Por qué tan sonrientes?─ preguntó algo cabreado.

─ ¿Cómo que por qué?─regañó su madre, la cual era muy hermosa, cabello escarlata y ojos marrón─ Porque estás tan grande─ dijo con una voz mimosa acariciando su cabello y abrazándolo de manera exagerada

─Mamá, es… suficiente. Papá dile que pare─ dijo con dificultad

─Erza, yo también merezco cariño─ comentó su padre, cuyo cabello era azul y vivaces ojos verdes, sobre el derecho poseía una marca extraña, asemejándose a un tatuaje. Tomó por la cintura a Erza y la atrajo hacia él, provocando una mueca de asco en el chico.

Tomó su guitarra y se acercó a la puerta sin decir adiós.

Aunque sabía que las clases no eran precisamente a esa hora, decidió irse lo más pronto posible con tal de no ver a sus padres tan acaramelados, tal pensamiento le causó un escalofrío.

_Algunas horas después…_

_Preparatoria Fairy Tail, 09:30 A.M_

Podían verse tantas emociones a la entrada del edificio, algunos reencontrándose con los amigos, otros deseando estar dormidos, en fin. Podía verse a una chica, muy hermosa de por sí acompañada de un chico de más ó menos su edad, ella se veía calmada y su expresión de felicidad era notable, mientras que el chico a su lado se notaba ultra-cabreado, casi como un niño pequeño al que se le negó su dulce favorito.

─¡Nee-chan! ¡Vámonos!─ balbuceó el chico adoptando una actitud de infante

─¿Qué te pasa? Estás en preparatoria, no primaria─ ordenó la hermana ─Ahora cambia la cara─dijo pellizcándolo de la mejilla.

─¡Oye Layla! ¡Suéltame!─ sollozó el chico, de cuyos ojos chocolate estaban a punto de brotar lágrimas de dolor, puesto que su hermana a simple vista se veía gentil y calmada, en el fondo guardaba una fuerza sobrehumana.

Layla lo soltó, sólo por haber visto a cierta persona cruzar las puertas del edificio.

─Haru, ¡No te metas en líos! ¿Vale? ¡Nos vemos!─ alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo en encuentro de su novio.

El mencionado Haru, yacía sentado en el suelo. Revolvió sus cabellos rubios y tocó la zona de dónde provenía el dolor, mirando hacia donde había ido su hermana. Layla tenía un cuerpo envidiable, grandes ojos chocolate, y cabello rosa, el cual llegaba más debajo de los hombros.

Corrió al encuentro del joven, mirándole a los ojos y saludándole de un pasional beso.

─Tks… Y yo soy el niño de primaria─ comentó con odio mirándole de reojo ─¿Dónde estará el hermano idiota de Kazuma?─ dijo en voz alta.

─ ¿A quién mierda le llamas idiota, cabrón?─ vociferó un chico de su edad, plantándole un golpe en la nuca.

─¡Por supuesto que a ti! Cerebro de congelador─ respondió Haru propinándole un golpe

─¡Cierra la boca, Cerebro rostizado!─ el recién llegado iba a golpearlo de nuevo cuando miró hacia el otro extremo del patio, divisando a cierto chico pelirrojo.

─¡Eh, Sieghan!─ llamó, llamando la atención de aquel joven.

El mencionado se acercó no muy animado, mirándoles a ambos.

─¿Otra vez peleando?─ preguntó vacilante.

Los amigos-enemigos se miraron amenazadoramente y antes de decirse algo Sieghan se había retirado.

─Él no es de muchas palabras que digamos─ comentó Haru viéndolo alejarse.

─Ya sabes, es algo rarito. Pero nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria, ¿no?─ dijo Keita.

─Sí, tienes razón. Por cierto, tengo hambre…─se quejó.

. . .

La ceremonia de bienvenida a los de primer año transcurrió normalmente, a su término, los estudiantes se dirigen a las aulas de clase.

Natsuki estaba algo nerviosa, su primera vez en esa escuela y no conocía a nadie. Ni sabía donde quedaba su aula, pero era muy tímida para preguntar. Decidió dirigirse hacia la azotea, así estaría más tranquila.

Subió las escaleras con paso calmado, pensando encontrar algo de paz en ése inmenso establecimiento.

Grave error, allí se encontraba un chico solitario. Le miró de lejos, él no se percató de su presencia.

Lo observó detenidamente y avanzó con cautela, tenía el cabello de un rojo hermoso, sus ojos, no se divisaban del todo, pero alcanzó a ver un verde oscuro, que le daba cierta belleza a todo su rostro. Sentado al borde de un banco, con una guitarra azul claro sobre sus piernas, mirando hacia el cielo. Sus labios articulaban palabras imperceptibles para el oído de la chica mientras con sus manos recorría las cuerdas de la guitarra, oyéndose una débil melodía, la cual cobró fuerza a medida que la chica avanzaba.

_"I walk a lonely road  
the only one that i have ever known  
don't know were it goes  
but it's home to me and i walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
on the boulevard of broken dreams  
where the city sleeps  
and i'm the only one and i walk alone  
I walk alone, i walk alone_  
i walk alone an' i walk a…"

La chica se sonrió a sí misma al reconocer la canción y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó cantando el estribillo de la tonada

_"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
sometimes i wish someone out there will find me  
til then i walk alone"_

Sin querer, ambos armonizaron sus voces, hasta que el chico terminó de tocar, para luego mirar lentamente a quien se encontraba a su lado.

─¿Qué estás haciendo?─ preguntó secamente.

─Y-Yo bueno… este… sólo vine por cas-sualidad─ comentó Natsuki más nerviosa de lo que se encontraba antes.

─Tks…─ el chico le miró de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir muy incómoda.

─¿Puedo… preguntar tu nombre?─ dijo mirándole avergonzada.

─Puedes, pero no es de tu incumbencia saberlo─ comentó algo molesto.

─¡Ah! Está… bien. Discúlpame por haberte causado molestias. A-Adiós─ la chica se sintió rara hablando con él, su actitud fría tenía algo inexplicable para ella, algo que jamás había sentido.

Sieghan se quedó pensando en lo sucedido, nunca alguien le había hablado por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera nadie se le acercaba, a excepción de Haru y Keita, pero ellos eran grandes excepciones. A él le gustaba estar en soledad, por eso su carácter frío.

Recapituló las facciones de la chica, tenía el cabello largo y un color extraño, negro y a la vez azulado. Ojos verdes como él, pero claros. Algo pequeña de estatura y pechos… ¡No! El no era un pervertido, jamás se fijaría en eso. Aunque… no estaban mal.

─Tks… Soy idiota─ se levantó y justo en ese momento se oyó el timbre de salida.


	2. Conocidos

El día siguiente al de la ceremonia de bienvenida, Natsuki se atrasó un montón, la entrada es a las 08:00 A.M y pues, ella se había pasado alrededor de 30 minutos.

Salió a toda prisa, con una velocidad impresionante, al llegar estuvo casi rogándole al guardia para que la dejase entrar.

Revisó su horario, su clase era la '1-B', se encontraba en la segunda planta del edificio. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta con nerviosismo. Escuchó el abrir desde adentro, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, esperando escuchar a un molesto profesor.

─Llega algo tarde, señorita─ le sonrió una bella profesora, que llevaba gafas─ Pase, por favor.

Natsuki caminó temblorosamente hacia el interior del aula, sintiendo como más de 20 miradas se posaban en ella.

La profesora se acercó a ella diciéndole: ─Preséntese por favor.

La chica suspiró hondo y algo avergonzada dijo: M-Mi nombre es Natsuki Aoyama, vengo de Inglaterra. Fui enviada a esta escuela por mi padrino. E-Espero llevarme bien con ustedes…

─Muy bien, Aoyama-san toma asiento por aquí─ dijo la profesora indicándole un lugar cerca de un chico distraído.

Natsuki se sentó y comenzó a inspeccionar los rostros, no conocía a nadie. Esperen… Adelante del chico distraído, en el banco mirando hacia la ventana estaba el chico que conoció en la azotea el día anterior. Se sonrió interiormente.

La clase era Matemáticas, la profesora señaló a aquél chico, preguntándole su nombre.

El chico sólo miraba el horizonte por la ventana, hasta que el chico rubio distraído atrás de él le golpeó en la cabeza.

─¡Cabrón, pero que…!─no terminó de decir al ver a la profesora a su lado.

─Joven, le repito, dígame su nombre.

─…Sieghan

─Sieghan-san, resuelva el ejercicio en el pizarrón tiene exactamente 3 minutos.

Natsuki le miraba con atención.

Así que su nombre es Sieghan, ¿eh?─ pensó.

Resolvió el ejercicio en menos de un minuto, no era muy complicado.

De pronto sonó el timbre indicando el receso, antes de que pudiera ver siquiera, Sieghan desapareció. A su banco se acercó una chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tenía el cabello castaño, un poco más debajo de los hombros y ojos azules oscuros.

─¡Hola!─saludó energéticamente.

─H-Hola…─le respondió con nerviosismo, era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba a hablarle… cortésmente.

─Mi nombre es Sunny Strauss, un gusto en conocerte, Natsuki─ dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

─E-El gusto es mío─ correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

─¿Me acompañarías a la cafetería?

─¿Eh? Claro…

─¡Miko-neesan!, ¿vienes?- dijo llamando a una chica extremadamente parecida a ella.

No hubo respuesta de su parte, luego Sunny prosiguió

─Miko es mi hermana gemela, pero desde luego es mi 'neesan' puesto que nació primero. Y dime, ¿tienes hermanos?─ preguntó.

─Yo… no. De hecho no conocí a… ¡No importa!─ sonrió Natsuki.

─¡Puedes confiar en mí!─ exclamó Sunny.

Caminaron hacia la cafetería, mientras Natsuki le explicó toda su situación.

─¡D-Discúlpame! Yo no sabía…─ dijo Sunny retrocediendo y sin querer golpeando a una chica.

─¿¡Pero qué mierda estás haciendo!?─ acusó la iracunda chica golpeada.

El rostro de Sunny empalideció al ver de quién se trataba.

─¡P-Pandora-san! ¡Lo siento mucho!─ se disculpó con nerviosismo

Natsuki miró a la chica, ''demasiado diva para esta escuela''─ pensó.

─¿Y tú qué me miras?─ la llamada 'Pandora' le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, tal cual víbora venenosa.

─¡Pandora-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?─ se le acercó una chica a Pandora, ayudándola a levantarse y yéndose ambas sin decir nada.

La ira se apoderó de Natsuki y antes de poder decir algo Sunny la detuvo.

─No tiene caso, ellas son venenosas, si juegas con ellas morirás─ dijo─ Pandora y Venus Orland, son hermanas igual de chuecas las dos, se llevan por un año. Venus asiste a la clase 1-C, mientras que Pandora la clase 2-C.

─Ahm… Ya veo. Entonces, ¿les agrada intimidar a los demás?─ preguntó Natsuki acomodándose el cabello.

─Así dicen. Y bueno… Cambiando de tema, ¿hay algún chico que te haya llamado la atención?─ preguntó ella riendo.

Por la mente de Natsuki, sólo se pasó una persona.

─Ehm… Yo… No… Esto…─ tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

─¡Oh, vamos dímelo! ¡No le contaré a nadie!─ le sonrió.

─No es que me interese… Sólo, creo que es algo… ehm no sé─ dijo confundida.

─Natsuki-san, confía en mí─ Sunny le miró seriamente.

─Ahm… El chico pelirrojo, S-Sieghan─ dijo algo avergonzada.

Sunny empalideció otra vez.

─¿¡S-Sieghan!? Vaya… Ten cuidado con eso, Pandora anda tras él y te hará pasar un mal rato si se llega a enterar…─ la miró con bondad.

─ Tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho, ¡Gracias!─ sonrió.

…

Ya había pasado un mes desde la entrada a clases.

El día concluyó con normalidad, al salir de la escuela, Natsuki corría con prisa otra vez. Sin querer empujó a un chico y cayó encima de él. Se levantó con torpeza recogiendo sus cosas y por cortesía, las del chico también.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de cierto pelirrojo.

─¡Disculpa! Yo… no vi por dónde caminaba─ se disculpó acercándole sus cosas al chico.

─¿Lo has hecho a propósito, verdad?─ contestó él algo arrogante.

─¡N-No! No tengo motivos─ respondió algo irritada.

─Sí, claro…

─Es en serio.

El chico se burló de ella y tomó sus cosas para irse. Natsuki le siguió y cuando estuvo a su lado él le dijo:

─¿Por qué me sigues?

─Sólo quiero saber… ¿Por qué nunca estás acompañado?

─Esa es una pregunta estúpida, ¿sabes?

─Dime, por favor.

Sieghan revolvió su cabello y desvió la mirada.

─Simplemente, no me agrada estar con la gente─ respondió.

─¿Es por eso que siempre estás en la azotea?

─Tks… Creo que eso no te importa. Vete─ dijo secamente y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

En la mente de la chica surgían miles de preguntas acerca de aquel muchacho.

De pronto sintió vibrar su móvil, le contestó.

_─¡Natsu-chan! Estarás libre el sábado, ¿verdad?─_ dijo la voz en la otra línea, que pudo reconocer de inmediato, Sunny.

─Esto… Sí, ¿por qué?

─¡Es que! Mi primo organiza su cumpleaños, y pues, la mayoría de la escuela asistirá. ¿Querrías venir?─ preguntó con emoción

─¿Yo? Pero… no me conoce ni yo a él─ respondió Natsuki, mirando hacia el horizonte.

─¡Ah! ¿Qué importa? Mientras más gente mejor, ¿no crees? Además ya le he consultado─ insistió Sunny─ ¡Por favor, di que sí!

─Yo… Creo que suena bien─ se sonrió a sí misma.

─¡Genial! Y, ¿a que no te adivinas quién estará? Fufufu─ la chica rió con malicia.

─¿Quién?─ curioseó Natsuki.

─Fufufu. Te daré una pista, es pelirrojo y a ti te gusta. ¡Matta-ne Natsu-chan!─cortó la llamada riéndose.

─¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡te equivocas! ¡Oye, Sunny! ¡Sunny! Ah…─exclamó avergonzada.

Natsuki suspiró hondo, y se dirigió a su casa.

…

El día esperado llegó, había quedado de ir de compras con Sunny antes de la fiesta. El timbre de su departamento sonó y fue a atender. Saludó a la enérgica chica y tomaron sus cosas para marcharse.

Reían y hablaban trivialidades cuando de repente Sunny se detuvo frente a una tienda.

─¡Bien! Es aquí, entremos─ dijo la muchacha tomando a Natsuki de la muñeca y arrastrándola prácticamente hacia el interior.

El lugar estaba repleto de vestidos de todo tipo, cosa que a Natsuki no le llamaba demasiado la atención.

Sunny se dirigió a una sección en especial, cogió un montón de vestidos y entró con ellos al vestidor.

─Natsu-chan, elige uno y te lo pruebas, ¿vale?

Natsuki miró desinteresadamente hasta que a lo lejos vio un vestido que le llamó la atención, se acercó para mirarle mejor.

Era un vestido rojo, con el escote no tan pronunciado. Calculó que le llegaría hasta arriba de la rodilla. Era muy simple, el color rojo siempre le había agradado. La textura también le agradó. Entonces, fue al vestidor a probárselo.

Le quedó justamente de su talla, y salió viendo a Sunny con un vestido anaranjado, el cual se degradaba hasta llegar al color turquesa. Le quedaba perfecto, con su espíritu alegre.

Sunny se alegró de que ella también hubiera elegido un vestido.

─Es bonito, pero, ¿no será demasiado simple?─ preguntó con una sonrisa.

─Es el único que me gustó, las cosas costosas no me vienen a mí─ respondió correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

─Bueno, pero ¡te queda realmente bien! Ven que yo pagaré por él, es un regalo de mi parte. No te niegues que no lo aceptaré─ dijo Sunny con su alegría habitual.

─Sunny… No tenías por qué…

─Sí, claro que si… Ahora cámbiate para que podamos cobrarlos.

…

Después de la compra, se dirigieron a casa de Sunny.

─La fiesta será en lo de mi primo, pero no te preocupes, es al lado─ dijo Sunny llevando a Natsuki hacia su habitación.

─Ok. Entonces, ¿irán muchos de la escuela?─ preguntó Natsuki sentándose a los pies de la cama.

─La verdad sí. Creo que ya conoces a los de nuestra clase pero no tan a fondo, ¿verdad?─ respondió Sunny mirándose a un espejo.

─No… De hecho casi ni he cruzado palabras con ellos.

─Bueno, la verdad es que casi todos nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños, debido a que nuestros padres se conocían también. De hecho, ellos se reunirán aquí, harán su propia fiesta también. Bueno si quieres saber, el padre de mi primo es nieto del director Makarov.

─Oh, ya veo… Vale, cuéntame más.

─Esto es algo que podría interesarte. Los padres de Sieghan, conocen a los míos también. De los de nuestra clase hmm… También los padres de Haru, Keita, Hyou y no recuerdo quién más. Allí te los presentaré bien, y así sociabilizas más, ¿eh?─ Sunny sonrió.

─Está bien… ─ sonrió la chica a los pies de la cama.

Se oyó abrirse la puerta y entró Miko, la hermana gemela de Sunny.

─Sunny… ¡Ah! No sabía que estuvieses aquí, Natsuki-san. Buenas─ saludó Miko cordialmente, siempre tan correcta y educada.

─Buenas, Miko-san─ respondió Natsuki de la misma manera.

─En fin, ya deberían alistarse, la fiesta comenzará en un par de horas─ dijo tomando un maletín de una repisa.

─¡Ara! Cierto… Natsu-chan, cambiémonos─ sonrió Sunny, entregándole el vestido.

…

Al cabo de unas horas, ambas estuvieron listas. Por obligación de Sunny, Natsuki llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, ya que según su amiga, estar con el rostro descubierto le favorecería. Con su vestido rojo, exactamente a su medida, medias oscuras y zapatos de planta baja del mismo color de su atuendo. Por su parte, Sunny vestía su alegre vestido anaranjado-turquesa, llevaba en cabello con unas divertidas ondas y algo de brillo labial.

Ambas se dirigieron a la casa del festejado, donde ya se encontraba mucha gente.

Sunny de inmediato reconoció a los invitados y arrastró a Natsuki a acercárseles.

La chica pudo ver a una atractiva joven de cabello rosa junto a un atractivo muchacho de cabello negro.

─¡Ah! Kazuma-kun, Layla-chan. ¿Qué tal?─ les saludó Sunny.

Ambos sonrieron y se cogieron de la mano, Kazuma sólo sonrió y Layla dijo:

─¡Sunny-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Bien, acabamos de llegar…─Sunny se entretuvo conversando con la chica, y Natsuki decidió recorrer la fiesta por sí misma.

Caminó un poco y llegó a un pasillo donde vio algo en el suelo y fue a recogerle. Parecía ser un colgante, tenía la forma de un dragón. Lo tomó entre sus manos y un chico se le acercó.

─¡Menos mal! Es mío, ¿me lo devolverías?─ sonrió el chico, que pudo distinguir como un alumno de su clase.

─¡Ah! Sí, claro, ten…─ dijo Natsuki entregándole el colgante y correspondiendo su sonrisa.

─Me llamo Haru. ¿Estás en mi clase, o no?─ preguntó algo confundido revolviendo sus cabellos. Era un chico rubio y de ojos chocolate, se podía distinguir en ellos que era una persona alegre.

─Sí, soy Natsuki─ dijo ella sonriéndole. Para su sorpresa, no estaba nerviosa en ese momento.

─¡Ah! Bueno, ¿vendrías conmigo? Mis amigos están por allá, así puedes conocer a más personas─ dijo caminando hacia un sector en la casa.

Natsuki le sonrió y le siguió.

─Bueno, te los presento. Ése idiota es Keita─ dijo Haru señalando a un chico de cabello azul oscuro y ojos azules profundos.

─¿¡A quién le llamas idiota, cabrón!? ¡El idiota eres tú!─ contestó furioso el chico acercándosele a propinarle un golpe, pero antes notando la presencia de Natsuki─ Oh… Y ella, ¿quién es?─ preguntó.

─Ella es Natsuki, es de nuestra clase─ respondió Haru─ Él es Hyou─ dijo señalando a un chico de cabello negro y grandes ojos color miel, sosteniendo un libro ─No es de muchas palabras que digamos…─ repuso Haru.

Natsuki le miró, pero el chico sólo siguió leyendo.

─Ella es Lily, es hermana de Hyou, se supone que es mayor, pero ni idea como acabaron en la misma clase─ repuso Haru, ahora señalando una chica junto a Hyou, llevaba el cabello corto y azulado y ojos rojizos. Tenía varios piercings en su cara, lo que le daba un aspecto de chica mala. Parecía estar escuchando música.

Natsuki prestaba atención en aprenderse sus nombres.

─Y bueno, él es Sieghan, chico de pocas palabras, frío por excelencia y demasiado distante. Pero de todas formas, somos amigos─ repuso Haru señalando al mencionado, que esa noche vestía una camisa roja, y traje negro.

Natsuki no pudo evitar sonreírse a si misma al verle allí. Sieghan se dio cuenta de su presencia, se levantó de su asiento y caminó por la residencia.

─Haru-san, gracias por presentarme a tus amigos. Discúlpame un momento─ comentó Natsuki, dirigiéndose a donde iba Sieghan.

Le siguió hasta el balcón donde se encontraron los dos completamente solos.

─Y tú, ¿es que me sigues a todas partes, o qué?─ repuso él con su tono agresivo de costumbre.

─No precisamente… Sólo quería que habláramos…─ contestó ella.

─¿Hablar? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

─Pues, es raro…

─¿Qué cosa?

─Que si no me quieres hablar eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo ahora─ Natsuki le sonrió.

─Tks… Tú sí que eres molesta─ dijo Sieghan caminando de regreso.

─¡No! Por favor, quédate…─ la chica lo tomó por la manga de la camisa.

Sieghan la miró con furia. Luego, solo suspiró y se dirigió nuevamente al balcón apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha.

─¿Qué querías hablar?─ preguntó con desinterés.

─¿Ah? Nada en específico, solo conversar contigo─ respondió ella mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

─Ah… ya veo.

─¿De hace cuando tocas la guitarra?─ preguntó ella mirándole.

─Desde que tengo memoria─ respondió el muchacho.

─Ya veo… Entonces dime, ¿siempre has vivido aquí?

─Sí, supongo. ¿Qué es esto, un cuestionario o algo por el estilo?─ respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

Natsuki se sobresaltó, por una milésima de segundo pudo verlo sonreír.

─Algo así, supongo. Puedes preguntar tú también─ rió ella.

─No es que me interese precisamente pero, ¿por qué te cambiaste de país?─ preguntó desinteresado.

─Bueno… Mi padrino me envió por una beca de estudios, porque en esta preparatoria tienen un buen programa de Artes─ contestó ella apoyándose en el balcón.

─¿Artes?¿ Qué practicas? ¿Escultura, pintura, arquitectura?─ preguntó él.

─Pintura, y algo de música─ sonrió la chica acomodando su cabello.

─Ah… Ya veo, entonces, ¿tocas algún instrumento?─ preguntó el joven nuevamente mirándole.

─Sí, el piano. Y… Canto un poco pero me avergüenza hacerlo frente a las personas─ dijo Natsuki ruborizándose ligeramente.

─Si te lo pidiera, ¿tocarías y cantarías para mí alguna vez?─ curioseó Sieghan.

A Natsuki se le subió la sangre al rostro, aumentando su rubor.

─Ah… Sí, supongo─ contestó la joven con desazón.

─No pienses cosas raras. Igualmente aunque parezca un poco imposible, justamente no es 'tan' aburrido hablar contigo─ gesticuló una pequeña sonrisa.

Natsuki sonrió también.

─No es un mal chico, ni es frío, sólo es algo tímido con los demás, creo que todos están equivocados─ pensó la chica interiormente.

─Dime…─ dijo él bajando la mirada─ ¿Tienes hermanos…?─ preguntó.

─No lo creo… Jamás conocí a mis padres, viví hasta los catorce años en un orfanato allá en Inglaterra. Tuve suerte de que 'Padrino' se hiciera cargo de mí─ sonrió ella con naturalidad.

─Ah… Disculpa si eso te molestó─ contestó el muchacho.

─No te preocupes, ¿qué hay de ti?─ preguntó ella.

─No… Yo soy hijo… único─ comentó con seriedad.

─Ya veo… Hace frío…─ dijo ella mirando el cielo.

─Ni te creas que te daré mi chaqueta, no soy esa clase de chico caballero─ dijo él sonriéndole.

─Tampoco te lo iba a pedir─ rió ella también─ Y bueno… Entonces, ¿podemos ser amigos?─ preguntó Natsuki.

─Conocidos─ repuso Sieghan

─Está bien, conocidos entonces… ─enunció ella.

─Ve a verme en la azotea en el receso, cuando estemos en clases. Así… Hablamos mejor─ dijo el chico incorporándose y caminando hacia el centro de la casa.

─¡Oye, espera!, ¿Dónde vas?─ Natsuki lo siguió.

─Es sólo que… Quiero irme, estar aquí es aburrido─ el muchacho miró el reloj que marcaba las 01:40.

Natsuki vaciló un momento y luego apoyó su idea.

─Sí, tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya a casa también─ dijo la joven.

─Tks… Yo no voy a mi casa.

─¿Entonces?

─A caminar por ahí.

─¿Puedo acompañarte?

─Pero sin que nadie nos vea.

─Hm… Está bien.

Mientras ambos caminaban a la salida, Venus oyó su conversación y decidió seguirlos.

Recorrieron un parque cercano al centro de la ciudad, en el cuál podía verse un lago, caminaron hacia su orilla.

Natsuki se arrodilló frente a sus aguas para mirar con claridad el cielo que se reflejaba en sus aguas.

Sieghan no se contuvo, y con un ligero toque de su pie, la empujó suavemente haciendo que cayera al lago.

El muchacho comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Natsuki emergió de sus aguas, completamente empapada y con ganas de golpearle.

─Maldito─ dijo secamente.

─No me aguanté, lo siento. Pero la culpa es tuya por no fijarte─ contrarrestó él.

─Algún día me las pagarás. Ahora, dame tu chaqueta─ ordenó Natsuki temblando.

─¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué lo haría? No te conozco─ dijo Sieghan de manera arrogante y burlándose de ella.

─¡Ah! Sólo dámela, por favor─ suplicó ella.

Sieghan no tuvo otra opción que quitarse la chaqueta y se la entregó de mala gana.

Natsuki se abrigó con ella, ambos se sentaron cerca de un árbol.

─Oye. Esto es raro─ dijo el chico mirando sin objetivo.

─¿Por qué?─ Natsuki seguía temblando y aferrándose a la chaqueta, pudiendo así sentir su fragancia.

─Porque nadie había soportado estar conmigo tanto rato, ni soportado la broma ésa─ indicó Sieghan.

─Ya veo… Es porque soy tu 'conocida'.

─Tal vez.

Mientras ambos conversaban, detrás de un árbol cercano se escondía Venus, registrando toda la conversación para informarle a la otra víbora, Pandora.


	3. Víbora venenosa y chica misteriosa

Ya pasó un mes desde que se convirtió en la 'conocida' de Sieghan. Todos los días, a la hora del receso, ella asistía a la azotea donde siempre se encontraba el chico.

Fue así, como ambos fueron conociéndose más a fondo. Y él se mostraba ligeramente menos frío y arrogante.

Natsuki había tomado confianza del chico, y se atrevió a mostrarle su habilidad con el piano un día.

_Hace alrededor de una semana atrás, Preparatoria_

Natsuki obligó a Sieghan a entrar en el aula de Música, donde ella solía practicar, pues se encontraba un piano allí, y ese sector jamás se ocupaba para impartir clases.

Se dispuso a tocar una melodía que se oía algo melancólica, después de los primero acordes, comenzó a cantar con un tono disminuido.

_I'm standing here alone  
as always all alone  
waiting for you to come  
but I know that wouldn't happen._

Passengers walking by  
I'd better laugh it off  
all the things I've done for you.

Is it an easy thing to do  
or is it difficult to do  
except the fact that you have gone without me  
then take another step.

_I can't believe that this is true  
don't wanna hear the words from you  
how can you not find out  
what you've been meant to me  
I'm a stupid little clown._

Hasta que comenzó a cantar el coro, elevó el volumen de su melodía y Sieghan pudo escuchar su voz claramente.

_I can't see, I can't hear, I can't be away from you  
I can't breathe, I can't breathe, so hard to breathe  
yes look at it, this is it, the fate between you and me  
there'll never be a chance for me to get to you._

Al finalizar el coro, Natsuki se detuvo y con la mirada entumecida, volteó lentamente para mirar a Sieghan.

─Tocas bien y tu voz no está mal─ dijo Sieghan mirándola.

Natsuki intentó sonreír pero estaba casi en un estado de shock, era la primera vez que tocaba para otra persona y además, esa canción le recordaba tantas cosas de su pasado.

─¿Qué sucede?─ preguntó Sieghan arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

─Yo… Nada, me puse nerviosa eso es todo─ dijo ella ocultando la lágrima que se le escapaba.

Sieghan prefirió no decir nada y la tomó de la muñeca para llevarla otra vez a la azotea.

Ambos no se dieron cuenta, de que un sospechoso chico con una cámara los fotografió en ese preciso instante.

…

_Segundo Receso_

Natsuki caminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras de la azotea. Miró con atención el periódico escolar que se encontraba en una pared. Al darse cuenta de quiénes estaban en la página principal, lo tomó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para informarle a Sieghan.

Tan sólo al llegar, lo encontró como siempre, él le saludó con un gesto.

Natsuki se acercó y le entregó el periódico sin decirle nada.

En su portada se encontraba una foto de ambos, él tomándola por la muñeca y ella sonriendo. En el título señalaba 'La nueva parejita de Fairy Tail'. Sieghan arrugó el papel, y desapareció de la vista de Natsuki. Ella lo siguió como pudo.

Llegó justo en el momento en el que Sieghan le propinaba un golpe al fotógrafo del periódico y éste como pudo defendiéndose golpeó al pelirrojo causándole una pequeña hemorragia cerca del labio.

Pero Sieghan era mucho más fuerte y lo golpeó con violencia en el estómago.

─¡Bastardo! ¿¡Eres tú el que inventa esos putos rumores!?─ gritó con furia.

Natsuki corrió para detener la pelea, intentó detener a Sieghan, este se detuvo poco a poco.

Ella no se dio cuenta, pero cuando miró hacia atrás vio a la víbora de Pandora.

─¡Mira quién está aquí! ¡Una pequeña zorra! No toques lo que es mío, ¿oíste?─ exclamó regalándole una cachetada en su mejilla izquierda. Natsuki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

De pronto, vio a Pandora en el suelo. Miró hacia un lado y allí se encontraba una chica que nunca había visto. Era muy atractiva, de cabello plateado y ojos rojos como la sangre.

─Tks… Los únicos que hacen daño son los que se sienten mal consigo mismos. Te golpearía hasta la muerte, pero no mancho mis manos con inútiles─ dijo a Pandora, ésta en el suelo le agarró un tobillo. Pero la chica misteriosa se deshizo de su agarre en menos de un segundo.

Natsuki había quedado sentada en el suelo debido a la impresión, Sieghan llegó a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse.

─Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería…─ dijo ella mirando la herida del chico.

─ No es nada, un simple sangrado─ comentó con despreocupación.

─¡Sí lo es! déjame, por favor─ dijo Natsuki subiendo el volumen de su voz.

Fueron a la enfermería, que para su mala suerte no se encontraba la enfermera.

─Te curaré yo, ven─ le indicó una camilla y tomó algunos instrumentos médicos para sanar su herida.

Limpió la sangre del labio del chico lentamente, mientras le dieron inmensos deseos de llorar.

No pudo contenerse y se derrumbó en los brazos de Sieghan. Éste no sabía cómo reaccionar.

─T-Tranquila…─ pudo articular dificultosamente mientras apoyó su mano en la espalda de la chica.

Natsuki sollozaba en la camisa del muchacho, dejándola ligeramente húmeda con sus lágrimas.

─Y-Yo pensé que… Todo sería más fácil… No hice nada para caerle mal a esa chica… ¿Por qué es que me trata así?─ murmuró angustiada.

Sieghan lo meditó un poco y encontró en sus recuerdos, la clave para que aquella chica se comportara de tal manera.

─Te voy a contar… lo que sucedió hace aproximadamente cuatro años…─ hizo una pausa. ─Pandora fue mi 'novia' si a eso se le puede considerar cuando tienes once años… La situación es que, ella era demasiado aprehensiva conmigo y pues, yo era casi un niño así que me dejaba llevar. De hecho, jamás me gustó. Estaba con ella porque me lo pidió de rodillas. Y un día, me harté de sus caprichos y le dije mi verdad. Ella se puso furiosa y jamás olvidaré que me dijo: "Si no puedes estar conmigo, entonces ninguna chica se acercará a ti, ¿me oíste? Así que… ella debe pensar que nosotros estamos juntos o algo por el estilo─ relató.

─¿Juntos? Pero… ella se equivoca, ¡no tiene por qué hacerme esto!─ exclamó Natsuki rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

─Lo sé, pero esa chica es imposible. No llores, es tan sólo una estupidez─ Sieghan intentó calmarla.

La chica se alejó de los brazos del muchacho y secó sus lágrimas, luego sonrió.

─Creo que ahora estamos a mano─ dijo palpando su camisa húmeda.

Natsuki rió. Y en ese instante se oyó el timbre para la entrada a clases.

...

Ya todos los alumnos en sus respectivos asientos, la profesora tomó la atención de todos diciendo:

─Hoy le daremos la bienvenida a una nueva alumna─ indicó la puerta─. Puedes pasar─ ordenó.

Al aula entró con seguridad, la chica que dejó a Pandora en el suelo. Natsuki y Sieghan pudieron reconocerla de inmediato.

─Puedes presentarte─ ordenó la profesora.

La chica no se inmutó y escribió en el pizarrón los kanjis de su nombre, en japonés por supuesto. Y a un lado, escribió la romanización que indicaba: 'Hanako Shizen'.

Luego, tomó asiento en un lugar vacío al fondo del aula, sin decir ninguna palabra.

La profesora se quedó seria por un momento y los alumnos miraban a la recién llegada.

─¡Oi, Sieghan!, es linda, ¿verdad?─ dijo Haru tocando un hombro del mencionado.

─¿Qué? Ah… Supongo─ comentó Sieghan perdido en sus pensamientos.

Así, la clase transcurrió sin novedad y al sonar el timbre, Sieghan se dirigió a la azotea como siempre y Natsuki le siguió.

Haru se acercó al lugar de la chica nueva, ésta le miró por un instante y luego desvió su mirada.

─¡Hola, me llamo…─ no pudo terminar su frase al darse cuenta de que la chica desapareció.

…

Hanako jamás había tenido amigos, de hecho, la mayor parte de su infancia la vivió en soledad. Nadie se le acercaba y por contraparte, ella tampoco hacía algún esfuerzo por sociabilizar.

Caminó hacia el patio interior bajando unas escalerillas. Casi llegando al último escalón, se sintió tropezar con algo y cayó.

Pero no cayó al suelo como ha de haber sido en realidad, sino que se encontró encima de algo que parecía ser un estudiante.

Observó con claridad y se fijó que era el mismo chico que se le había acercado hace algunos momentos.

Hanako se levantó imponente y se disponía a marcharse, cuando Haru la tomó por el brazo.

─¡Oye! ¿No vas a agradecer que amortigüé tu caída?─ sonrió.

─Tks…─ la chica lo miró con desgano para luego zafarse de su agarre y seguir con su camino.

─ "Chicas como ella no te las encuentras todos los días"─ pensó Haru y se sonrió asimismo.

Viendo aquella 'escenita' estaba Venus, roja de furia. Todos sabían que ella estaba enamorada de Haru desde el preescolar.

Saludos u/u Aquí actualizando el fanfic, espero que lo lean y dejen sus reviews Q^Q Eso me haría feliz.

Pueden preguntar lo que sea acerca de la historia, no tengo problemas en responder c: Cuídense, AoNatsuki, fuera~


	4. Viejo amigo

Hanako terminó su primer día en la preparatoria. Realmente era como se lo esperaba.

Se dirigía a dónde estaba su residencia, un departamento en un edificio de aproximadamente veinte plantas, ella se encontraba en el departamento 306 en la planta 17.

Caminó hacia el ascensor, y ya llegando al piso donde residía, se encontró con las cajas enviadas desde Japón. Eran varias, pero ella contaba con la fuerza suficiente para hacerse cargo de introducirlas a la vivienda.

Cuando le quedaba ya tan sólo la última de ellas vio salir del ascensor a la chica atacada por esa abusiva en la escuela. La miró con cierto interés, fijándose en un pequeño cardenal cerca de su mejilla donde esa chica le había golpeado.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que vio que se dirigía hasta el departamento junto al suyo. Se impresionó al saber que esa chica era su vecina.

Sólo termino con su deber y cerró la puerta.

…

Hanako salió temprano como de costumbre, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con llave, siempre solía despertarse temprano en su casa, puesto que, odiaba más que nada estar fuera del horario.

Observó la puerta del departamento contiguo, el de aquella chica, la cual había defendido el día anterior sin saber su nombre siquiera, pero sólo sabía por qué lo hizo: odiaba a los abusivos. Prácticamente, a Hanako no le agradaba mucho el contacto con otras personas.

Siguió inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba el ascensor hacia la primera planta.

De repente sintió algunos pasos detrás de ella, volteó y allí vio a aquella chica, la cual se le acercó, cosa que incomodó mucho a la albina.

─Yo… esto… Quería agradecerte por lo de ayer─ dijo Natsuki.

─Ah… No es nada…─ comentó Hanako por lo bajo.

─De verdad, me ayudaste mucho─ inquirió la chica de los ojos verdes.

Hanako se incomodó más de lo que estaba hace unos momentos. Natsuki le sonrió y la invitó a tomar el camino hacia el instituto juntas, Hanako no tuvo más opción que aceptarle.

El camino fue rápido e incómodo, puesto que, ninguna se atrevía a hablarle a la otra. Después de unos cuantos pasos se acercaron al establecimiento, donde Natsuki divisó a lo lejos a Sieghan.

─¡Oh! Si me disculpas…─comentó despidiéndose de la albina y yendo al encuentro del muchacho, quien no dijo nada respecto a quién acompañaba antes a la chica.

─ Me pregunto qué tipo de relación tiene ella con ese chico…─dijo Hanako mentalmente.

_. . ._

Las clases transcurrían normalmente en el salón de la clase 1-B, excepto por dos distraídos que se encontraban observando a la misma persona.

─Tiene algo…─pensaba Keita, mientras posaba sus profundos ojos azules en la chica de la mirada de sangre.

─Es linda…─ pensaba también Haru, imitando a su amigo, pero, sin saber que ambos se habían interesado de una manera u otra aquella chica.

─Señorita Hanako, ¿podría decirme la respuesta a este problema?─ ordenó la profesora dirigiendo su atención a la aludida.

─ 3 al cuadrado─ la muchacha respondió en menos de 2 segundos.

─C-Correcto─ le respondió la mujer─ ¡Bien! Muchachos… Uno de estos días tendremos un examen sorpresa así que estudien.

Cuando acabó de decir lo anterior, se oyó el timbre indicando la salida al receso.

…

─¡Hey! ¡Sieghan, espérame!─ vociferó Natsuki corriendo detrás del pelirrojo quien ya había salido del aula hace unos momentos.

De repente, no se dio cuenta y cayó encima de alguien.

─¡Lo siento mucho!─ se disculpó con intenciones de proseguir su búsqueda.

Pero fue detenida por una voz que le resultó extrañamente reconocida.

─ ¿Natsuki? ¡Natsuki! ¿De verdad eres tú?─ comentó aquel muchacho de tez morena, cabello negro y ojos color ámbar.

La chica se paralizó un momento y luego reaccionó en un milisegundo.

─¿¡T-Takashi!?─ preguntó sorprendida y acercándosele.

─¡Sí, así es! ¿Me recordabas aún?

─¡Oh, claro! ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de mi mejor amigo cuando estaba en el orfanato?

Takashi rió, luego le explicó que después de ser adoptado por una pareja estadounidense creció fuera de Inglaterra, y así posteriormente ingresó a aquella preparatoria por un tiempo determinado.

─¡Oh! Qué extraño es que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar─ le sonrió la chica.

─¡Sí, mucho!

Natsuki no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo del receso transcurrió muy rápido hablando con su viejo amigo, cuando el timbre sonó para entrar a la clase siguiente. Fue ahí donde se recordó que estaba buscando a Sieghan.

─E-Esto… Takashi-kun debo irme a clase, ¿en qué clase estás?─ preguntó Natsuki nerviosa.

─ 1-C─ le respondió este con una sonrisa, luego se despidió y se fue.

─1-C… La clase de Venus…─ meditó Natsuki por un momento, el cual fue interrumpido por un empujón leve, ella se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

─ ¡Sieghan!─dijo tomando la muñeca del muchacho, pero este no le hizo caso y se zafó.

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos.

La clase que tocaba era Ciencias, el profesor tomó un libro y se dispuso a hablar:

─Alumnos, para variar en este subsector, he decidido darles un trabajo, para el cual se formarán grupos de cinco integrantes.

Al terminar su frase, inmediatamente comenzaron los murmullos de los jóvenes.

─Pero antes que nada, yo seré quién los organice, cuando diga sus nombres, den un paso al frente─ prosiguió─ Sunny Strauss, Miko Strauss, Asuka Connell, Lily Redfox y Hyou Redfox conformarán el primer grupo.

Los mencionados se dirigieron al frente donde se les asignó el tema del trabajo.

─Segundo grupo: Haru Dragneel, Keita Fullbuster, Sieghan Fernandes, Natsuki Aoyama y Hanako Shizen.

Los chicos se dirigieron adelante justo como los demás.

Y así el profesor terminó de formar grupos, en ese instante terminó la clase.

Sieghan salió rápido como siempre y esta vez Natsuki lo alcanzó.

─ ¿Estás molesto?─ preguntó ella.

─No─ le respondió secamente.

─ ¿Seguro?─ insistió.

─Sí─ volvió a contestarle de la misma forma.

─ Pues a mí me parece que sí…─ dijo Natsuki inflando los mofletes.

─Tks… No, es solo que…─ Sieghan no pudo terminar su frase al verse interrumpido por cierto chico que abrazó a Natsuki.

─Ah, Takashi. Hola─ dijo ella sonriéndole.

En esos momentos, Sieghan sintió algo raro sobre la presencia de aquel muchacho.

Takashi cortó el abrazo y le dirigió la mirada al pelirrojo.

─Oh Natsuki, no sabía que tenías novio─ comentó.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, no, es solo un amigo…─ dijo ella tratando de no sonar avergonzada.

─ ¡Ah, ya veo! ¡Hola!─ Takashi le sonrió a Sieghan extendiendo su mano para estrecharla.

Sieghan se sentía molesto, humillado y no entendía el por qué. Ignoró el gesto con odio.

─ No es muy simpático que digamos─ rió el moreno.

Natsuki también se sintió incómoda, solo se dignó a sonreír.

La ira se apoderó de Sieghan por unos momentos y prefirió marcharse.

─En fin… Natsuki, te cuento que estoy aquí solamente de prueba… Y pues, mi rendimiento no es muy bueno, así que según mis calificaciones, es mi estadía aquí─ comentó Takashi bajando la mirada.

─ ¡Oh! Entonces, ¡esfuérzate! ¿sí?─ sonrió la chica.

─A-Ah… si, supongo─ dijo Takashi intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

_─El plan marcha como lo planeamos, hermana─ _dijo una chica hablando por móvil, en las cercanías de donde se encontraba Natsuki.

¿Qué opinan? deje sus reviews QwQ


	5. Pasado

Esa mañana, Keita estaba algo inquieto, desde hace varios días que no podía sacar de su mente a cierta chica, no sabía cómo ni por qué, al cerrar sus ojos se le venía a la mente el hermoso rostro de ella. No tenía razones concretas, además no había cruzado palabras, sólo sabía que ahora su mente dictaba que se acercase a Hanako.

Lo mismo le sucedía al inquieto Haru, quién no lo pensaba demasiado y ya se había decidido que Hanako reinaría en su corazón hasta que se demostrara lo contrario, caminó hacia su padre que yacía jugando con su pequeña hermana.

─Hey papá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?─ dijo Haru vacilante.

─ ¿Eh? No tengo dinero si es lo que quieres─ comentó este sin dejar de mimar a la niña.

─No es eso, es… un tema, no sé. ¡Ah, olvídalo!─ exclamó el rubio marchándose.

El Dragneel padre lo tomó por el brazo y le dijo:

─¿No será un tema de chicas y esas cosas?─ sugirió levantando una ceja con cara pervertida.

─No… Bueno, no…. Sí, tal vez─ respondió el muchacho dejándose caer en el sofá.

─Hmm… ¡Nashi!─dijo Natsu llamando la atención de la pequeña niña─ Ve con mamá a jugar.

─ ¡Sí, papi!─ le respondió Nashi saliendo en búsqueda de la madre.

─Ahora sí, muchacho. Cuéntamelo todo, ¿eh?─ comentó Natsu.

Haru le contó a su padre todo sobre Hanako y este se rió.

─¿De qué te ríes?─dijo el chico molesto.

─Uhm, no nada sólo que no sé cómo ayudarte, suerte muchacho─ dijo riendo, le dio una palmada en el hombro y se fue.

Haru suspiró y se dirigió al Instituto.

…

Sieghan se encontraba camino a la preparatoria, se veía algo distraído y sumido en sus pensamientos.

Realmente ese tipo, Takashi no le causaba una buena impresión, aparecer de la nada, jurando ser amigo inseparable de Natsuki. No le cabía en absoluto, pero bien, no se acercaría a la chica mientras ella estuviese con ese sujeto.

Al llegar al establecimiento, se encontró con ella, para su suerte, se encontraba sola.

Se iba acercando a ella con paso firme, estaba a pocos metros de ella para hablarle, cuando de pronto apareció Takashi, quitándole las ganas de acercarse. Se enfureció y pasó por el lado del tipo, pasándolo a llevar con el hombro.

Takashi sonrió interiormente, todo marchaba como lo había planeado. Natsuki no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sieghan, por lo que, siguió su amena conversación con el moreno.

El pelirrojo sentía que la rabia le comía el alma, no tenía idea ni motivos para sentirse así. Recordó las palabras que Natsuki le dijo a ese tipo: …'No, no es solo un amigo'… 'Amigo'… Ni siquiera sabía por qué se sentía tan afectado, ahora sus pensamientos eran un caos que hacía insoportable su cabeza.

…

Hanako ese día no asistió a las clases, algo que era inusual ya que, era bastante responsable y faltar sin motivos no era una característica muy propia de ella. Pero así lo hizo.

Se había quedado en cama, solamente sumida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera intentó dormir, se mantuvo recordando hechos del pasado que golpeaban con fuerza en su corazón.

_Años atrás, Japón._

Peter Shizen cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña bebé de los Schleiden, luego del accidente de su amigo William y su esposa, la desaparición de la hija mayor de estos, Shizen no había tenido corazón para haber dejado a la indefensa niña en manos de gente de un orfanato. Por lo tanto, decidió criarla como si fuera propia, estaba decidido completamente, pues, William había sido un muy buen hombre y no se merecía que él le fallara en un momento como este.

Arribó a su mansión nipona días después de la tragedia, con esta acompañante tan peculiar, y analizó la situación: William nunca le había dicho el nombre elegido para la pequeña. Aquello parecía un problema. Peter se sentó en una banca de piedra en medio de su jardín.

De repente una ligera brisa comenzó a sentirse, el hombre vio a lo lejos un ramo de flores blancas y rojas. Miró a la niña entre sus brazos y observó sus orbes abrirse, dos rubíes en medio de la nieve. Cabello de nieve, ojos de rubí… Peter reflexionó un momento. Luego cogió las flores susodichas. Las acercó al rostro de la pequeña. Entonces allí lo decidió, la niña del cabello de nieve, los ojos de rubí, la niña de las flores. ¿Sería demasiado excéntrico? A Peter se le vino a la mente el nombre ideal para la aludida; Hanako (Hana=Flor Ko=Niño/a 'Niña de las flores' en este caso).

Hanako creció como una niña normal, exceptuando el hecho de que ella se veía muy extranjera para el país, por insistencia de la muchachita, Peter no la envió a la escuela y le impartió clases él mismo.

Él se había sorprendido muchísimo al ver que la niña ya había aprendido a leer tan sólo a los tres años de edad, Shizen tenía una colección inimaginable de libros, por lo que, Hanako se deleitaba con la lectura a lo largo del día.

Cuando ella cumplió los cinco años de edad, su padre le comunicó que una nueva integrante llegaría a su pequeña familia, iba a casarse.

El mundo se vino abajo para la pequeña niña, a quién no le gustó para nada la noticia. Pero no comentó nada, ella era inteligente y sabría arreglárselas para que su padre no notara su disgusto.

Días después la mujer, se había instalado en la mansión Shizen. Era extranjera, de piel fría y blanquecina, con el cabello anaranjado y sus ojos de un extraño tono violeta. Hanako no pudo evitar reírse para sí misma cuando la vio. No era para nada atractiva, aparte que, era totalmente desagradable. No la tomaba en cuenta para nada e intentaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con el dueño de casa.

Dos años más tarde, Peter Shizen se encontraba gravemente enfermo, postrado en cama desde hace ya dos meses. La enfermedad que tenía no pudo ser reconocida por ningún médico del país.

En sus últimos días, Peter llamó a la chica a su lado, le comentó con dificultad que si llegaba a morir, todos sus dominios serían suyos, lo que no sabía es que su esposa estaba espiando detrás de la puerta.

─'Eso no va a suceder ni en broma, todo me corresponde a mí, yo soy su esposa'─ pensó la mujer.

Y así, pensó en sabotear el testamento de su casi difunto marido, buscó y buscó por todos los lugares imaginables. Pero encontrarlo no pudo.

Unas horas después, Peter Shizen falleció.

Desde ese momento la vida de Hanako no fue la misma. No tenía nadie en quién poder confiar, nadie a quién recurrir. Esa horrible mujer le estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Los primeros días la envió a la peor escuela de la ciudad. Allí, se sintió fuera de lugar, todos los demás niños no querían acercársele y se burlaban de ella. Estar en el infierno sería como un paraíso comparado a lo que vivió la niña.

Su madrastra, como podía llamársele a esa odiosa mujer, disfrutaba de las ganancias de su fallecido esposo y vivía como reina.

Un día, llamó a Hanako a su habitación y le dijo:

─¡Tú, mocosa horrible! ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar a mi cuidado? ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez y me dejas en paz?─ con un tono arrogante y una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hanako agachó la cabeza intentando reprimir sus lágrimas.

La molesta mujer la agarró fuertemente de un brazo y la arrastró hasta las escaleras, la niña la miró desconcertada y con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

─ ¡Ha, ha, ha! ¡Mírate! ¡Estás llorando de la cobardía! ¿Por qué no mueres de una vez?─ al decir esto, empujó a Hanako por las escaleras con agresión, la niña cayó, al llegar al pie de las escaleras, estaba inconsciente.

La mujer pensó que su plan había tenido éxito, se lavó las manos y fue al estudio por un trago de whisky.

La sirvienta de la casa, encontró a Hanako sangrando y decidió contactar al hospital. Allí ella pasó cerca de dos semanas en peligro vital. A la tercera semana, despertó. Pero despertó siendo totalmente distinta, ya no sería la niña ingenua a quién todos pasaban a llevar, estaba sola, pero no indefensa. Ella misma sería su propia familia.

En ese tiempo, la sirvienta de la casona, había cuidado de ella con atención, tomándole un cariño a la señorita. Al paso de las tres semanas, volvieron ambas a la mansión y se encontraron con un aviso de la policía que decía:

_"Estimados residentes:_

_Se ruega abandonar la propiedad, la cual ahora pertenece al Banco Estatal, está prohibido el ingreso a cualquier persona ajena a la institución."_

Tampoco hubo rastro de la madrastra. Hanako estaba sola y ahora, en la calle.

La sirvienta, de nombre Yoko, le ofreció estadía en su casa y allí había permanecido hasta hace pocos meses, cuando recibió la carta de aceptación en Fairy Tail. Hanako siempre quiso a Yoko como una madre, pero aparte de eso, jamás soportó a la hija de esta, Nanami, creía que era arrogante y envidiosa con ella. Pero, jamás hizo demostrarlo. Se había convertido en una joven antisocial y solitaria, encerrada en su mundo de papel, jamás tuvo un amigo en este tiempo, ni siquiera Nanami estuvo cerca de serlo. No obstante, se sentía agradecida de poder vivir bajo techo al menos. En este tiempo, Hanako no demostró nunca sus sentimientos.

_Presente_

Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de la albina chica, quién se sumió en sus mantas y se quedó dormida.

. . .

Natsuki sintió que Sieghan estuvo evitándola todo el día, no sabía el motivo y se había decidido a preguntárselo durante el receso.

Caminó en dirección hacia la azotea, donde siempre se encontraba el chico y a lo lejos vio a Takashi, acompañado de dos personas que no pudo ver bien.

Se ocultó detrás de una pared cercana para poder observar.

Reconoció de inmediato quienes eran; Pandora y Venus.

─ Takashi, ¿qué haces hablando con ellas?─ se preguntó para sí misma.

─Así es, ella ha creído toda mi historia─ decía Takashi bebiendo de una lata de gaseosa─ Además creo que he logrado separarlos bastante.

─Muy bien─ comentó Pandora─ con eso basta, creo es momento de entrar en acción.

Al decir eso una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cubierto por maquillaje.

Natsuki pudo comprender toda la situación, salió corriendo afligida a su destino.

¿Reviews? ¿Alguna pregunta? QwQ Respondo de todo~


	6. Hechos y suspensiones

Natsuki encontró a Sieghan en la azotea como de costumbre, le faltaba el aliento por haber corrido tan rápido. El chico la miró dubitativo, arqueando una ceja.

La chica recuperó el aliento luego de unos segundos, lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a relatarle:

─Todo fue una trampa, fue plan de Pandora y Venus, ¡él nunca fue realmente mi amigo! ¡Ah! ¿¡Por qué no me di cuenta antes!? ¡Siempre está queriendo involucrase conmigo! ¡Esa….!─ dijo furiosa.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó Sieghan cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja nuevamente.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué no me has escuchado? Ya sabes, todo lo que te dije sobre ese Takashi, ¡es un estúpido!─ exclamó.

─ ¿Y tú no lo eres?─ dijo Sieghan acercándose y riendo irónicamente.

─ ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¡Ah!─ Natsuki frunció el ceño molesta.

Sieghan fue acercándose un poco más, justo cuando Natsuki iba a lanzar otra ola de palabras molestas, agarró sus muñecas y la acercó a él.

La chica se sonrojó.

─ ¿Q-Qué haces?─ preguntó incómoda por la cercanía, normalmente sería ella la que lo acosara a él pero esta vez era diferente.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el chico posó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella, Natsuki no entendía por qué cedió en ese momento, cerró los ojos y su boca dominó contra la de ella, sometiéndola a su poder completamente. Ella había correspondido su beso y no sabía por qué.

Varios segundos después, se separaron por la falta de aliento. Él no la miró, ella quedó paralizada.

Sieghan se marchó rápidamente sin decir una palabra. Natsuki tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y reaccionó. Lo que había sucedido hace tan solo unos segundos… ¿¡Había sido un beso!? Claro que sí, ¿o tal vez no?

─Quizás lo hizo para que me quedase callada, él no me besaría por otro motivo de ninguna manera…─pensó Natsuki, luego se olvidó y volvió a las clases.

…

En esa clase, todos los alumnos tenían una cara de aburrimiento que no se las quitaría ni el circo más grande del mundo. Obviamente, era la clase de Lengua, y no tenía nada particular aparte de letras, letras y más letras.

Hanako no era la excepción, miraba por la ventana distraídamente, mientras analizaba sus pensamientos del día anterior.

Y así, sumida en ellos se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a la puerta del aula y la cruzó sin aviso alguno, todos se quedaron mirando hacia ella mientras lo hizo. Luego, el profesor continuó con su clase sin preocuparse por el hecho en absoluto.

Hanako vagó por los pasillos del edificio sin rumbo alguno por varios momentos. Hasta que se le cruzó por la mente la idea de irse a reflexionar a la azotea. Así lo hizo y se quedó allí hasta que culminó ese período de clases.

Bajó luego, viéndose en presencia del chico pelirrojo y Natsuki a su lado, quienes subieron a la azotea juntos. Hanako se incomodó y los dejó solos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, estos repletos de alumnos, pues, era el receso de media mañana. Miró a lo lejos a ciertos chicos agrediéndose verbalmente.

Pudo ver que se trataba de dos de su clase, Haru y Keita. Caminó dándoles poca importancia.

Ambos, estaban discutiendo sobre ella misma, y al rubio se le vino a la mente hablarle a la aludida.

─ ¡Eh! ¡Hanako!─ dijo llamando la atención de esta.

La chica se volteó lentamente y arqueó una ceja.

─Esto, me preguntaba si…─ decía algo nervioso. ¿Te gustaría almorzar hoy conmigo?

─No─ respondió secamente.

En ese entonces, Keita se acercó a ella sonriéndole y le dijo:

─ ¿Qué dices si te invito a tomar un helado después de clases?

─No─ le dijo de la misma manera, aquella chica que se estaba cabreando un poco de estos dos.

Ahí fue cuando Haru vino y empujó a Keita contra uno de los casilleros.

─¡Oye! ¡Yo la vi primero!─ amenazó agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

─ ¿¡Qué!? ¡No es como si ella fuera un premio! ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?─ contraatacó Keita lanzándole un puñetazo en la barbilla y zafándose de su agarre.

Hanako se detuvo a mirarlos pelear, le encontró razón a lo dicho por el muchacho de los cabellos negros-azulados.

─Tks…─ murmulló tomando su camino.

─¡Espera, no te vayas!─ suplicó Haru.

Hanako tuvo ganas de golpearlos a ambos, pero no mostró interés, sólo observó como ambos seguían peleando.

─ ¡Idiota!─ declaró Keita golpeándole en el estómago.

Este tosió sangre y le propinó un impacto en la nariz.

Keita comenzó a sangrar de narices y furioso, le hizo lo mismo.

─ Que estupidez más grande…─ pensó la muchacha.

Estaban a punto de pelear aún más fuerte cuando por los pasillos se oyeron pasos apresurados, Hanako los oyó y se marchó, prefería no involucrarse.

Era la presidenta y su consejo estudiantil, que al verlos dijo:

─ ¡Madre mía! ¿En qué pensaban? ¡Irán a la oficina del director, esto es inaceptable!

Y así, ambos, sangrando y dándose ligeros empujones por la falta de fuerza fueron conducidos hasta el director.

Al verlos, mostró un semblante de irritación extrema, tercera vez en el mes que esos dos volvían a pelearse, esta ocasión sangrando y todo.

─ Me temo que tomaré sanciones drásticas, llamaré a sus padres para que vengan enseguida─ ordenó el director Dreyar.

De esta manera, los cuatro padres involucrados estuvieron allí en menos de un cuarto de hora. Se les explicó la situación y las sanciones que serían tomadas.

─ ¿Qué le hizo el idiota de tu hijo al mío?─ comentó un furioso Dragneel padre.

─ ¡Lo mismo me pregunto! Pero teniendo ese ejemplo de padre… ¡Qué más podía esperarse!─ se burló Gray Fullbuster.

─ Señores, calma por favor─ pidió el director.

─ ¿¡Qué dijiste, congelador!?

─ ¡Lo que escuchaste, freidora!

─ ¡Hijo de…!

La paciencia del director se acabó y pidió a ambos que se retiraran de la oficina antes de que se pelearan ellos también. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien.

─ Así que… señoras espero que ustedes sí se lo tomen en serio─ dijo.

─ Lo tengo bien entendido, señor director. Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿qué les llevó a pelearse?─ comentó la madre de Haru, Lucy Heartfilia.

─ Juvia opina lo mismo─ dijo esta.

─ Déjenme decirles que tampoco lo sé y ambos se han negado a hablar, deberán averiguarlo ustedes mismas. Y bueno… Serán suspendidos durante tres días. Si se repite el incidente me veré obligado a considerar el hecho de su estadía aquí en Fairy Tail, ya saben cómo somos una de las preparatorias con más prestigio a nivel mundial…─ comentó el anciano.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y se despidieron del director amablemente, yendo en busca de sus escandalosos hijos y esposos.

…

Desde esa tarde, Hanako no se quitó de la mente las escenas que había acontecido de los dos muchachos peleando.

La clase que le seguía a Lengua era Ciencias, y así, el profesor ordenó que se reunieran en los grupos dictados por él en la vez pasada.

Ya que Keita y Haru fueron suspendidos, sólo estaban Hanako, Natsuki y Sieghan.

Se sentaron los tres en un extremo del salón, el ambiente era tenso. Ni Sieghan ni Hanako se dirigían la mirada, Natsuki al medio, algo acongojada por la situación.

─ Y… eh, ¿Qué haremos para el proyecto?─ comentó Natsuki rompiendo el hielo y mirando a ambos.

Estos no le prestaron mucha atención, Hanako comenzó a garabatear en una hoja de su cuaderno. La mirada de Natsuki fue dirigida ahora a Sieghan. Ella aún no olvidaba el incidente de esa mañana, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

─ Oye, esto… ¿Ya jugaste el videojuego que te presté?─ preguntó Natsuki cambiando de tema.

─Ah, más o menos─ comentó Sieghan mirándola sin mucho interés.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ No lo he podido terminar.

─ ¡Ah!

Hanako alzó una ceja y miró a Sieghan de manera extraña, este no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso.

Luego terminó de garabatear en su cuaderno y volvió aquel silencio incómodo.

¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? u/u


End file.
